


love of the crimson lotus

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Oni, Inu, Ryū [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rurouni Kenshin, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, かくりよの宿飯 | Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi | Kakuriyo: Bed & Breakfast for Spirits (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: A Foo Dog and a Mizuchi spend time on a river bank.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Himura Kenshin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Himura Kenshin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Oni, Inu, Ryū [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	love of the crimson lotus

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this all makes sense in the long run but it all really is the background to the background of what I'm aiming for! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The Kohaku River. 

Rumors of its Mizuchi had reverberated even into the world of the ayakashi, that the Ōdanna of Tenjin-ya had heard of him. 

Sesshomaru would have to tread carefully, for his beloved to learn of dragons. 

To that end, Sesshomaru had brought along a sacrifice for the river. He spilled its blood directly into the clear, clean water, flicking the remainder of the deer's blood from his claws against the banks.

 _""Who dares soil my waters?""_ The deep rumble sounded of swollen spring streams and the threat of monsoons. 

"This one presented a sacrifice. Was is not satisfactory?" 

_""A practice that he thought long lost to the generations. He is...?""_

"He is Sesshomaru, son of the Inu no Taisho and the Inu no Kimi." He laid out his lineage, his steps in furthering a relationship well-placed. 

_""He is Nigihayami Kohakunushi, son of the Kawa-no-kami and the Ryū no Kimi. What brings him to sacrifice to the river and its keeper?""_ The lustrous fur shone over the surface of the water as a sinuous form emerged, horns curved like those of a mainland goat and the great claws of a dragon close to the gods. 

"What this one needs to ask may require more than what he brought," he said delicately. 

_""He seeks information. On what subject?""_ The mizuchi inquired. 

"Dragons," Sesshomaru breathed, "but not for himself." 

_""... Not for himself, not for an advantage in battle, no matter how formidable his own strength?""_

"He is asking for love," He admitted wryly, settling on the river's bank. "His beloved is ryū-hanyō and knows ought of his lineage save that his mother was of Ryūkotsusei's." 

_""That lineage?!""_

"This one will take insult if he furthers that line of inquiry." Sesshomaru warned frostily. 

_""No insult offered, Sesshomaru-sama, though he is curious as to how one of Ryūkotsusei's lineage caught the son of the Inu no Taisho in such a koi net?""_

"By being himself," he sighed, withdrawing the sketch he'd made of Kenshin sparring with the little pup he'd stolen. "He is... immeasurably kind, even when he has every right to turn against the world for the shame it has placed upon such shoulders." 

"Call him Kohaku, then, and tell him more of such a beloved? He will answer what questions he may about dragons for the sake of such a soul." The long green hair fell over a white kariginu, similar to what Inuyasha wore. 

The horns lingered, framed by soft strands as Sesshomaru watched him settle with his feet in the river. 

"This one supposes he should start at the right place..."

* * *

By the end of his visit with Kohaku, much time had passed. 

"This one will be sorry to leave such illustrious company but he is seeking his beloved. Much time has passed in the realm of humans and he would see what changes were wrought in his absence." Sesshomaru offered, perched as he was on a rock in the center of the river. 

"As he has shown his true form, might he also see his friend's?" Kohaku asked. 

"He may," Sesshomaru sprang up from the rock, his body falling into the form he knew best, the thick band of scarring on his left paw a badge of honor to him now. **""How does he find it?""**

"Your ryū-hanyō is a lucky one," Kohaku teased. "May he have such luck as Sesshomaru-sama." 

**""May he find his beloved even when he is lost, found or somewhere in between.""**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
